


Daddy

by chidunmeng



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidunmeng/pseuds/chidunmeng
Summary: 养父子，pwp
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 46





	Daddy

“Good boy.”

当那个孩子温暖潮湿的口腔含住他的两根手指时，Tony喟叹地从喉咙深处溢出一声叹息似的夸奖。

他对于性这件事一向态度开放，并无什么特殊的癖好，即使偶尔会在床上玩些小花样，总体来说仍更偏好于让彼此都能在性爱中享受极乐。但看着从小养到大的男孩赤身裸体地跪在自己身前，眼神水润润湿漉漉的、迷恋又虔诚地仰视自己时，这幅场景仍旧刺激得他下身硬邦邦地发疼发胀。

毫无经验的男孩仍有些不得章法，小动物饮水似的，只知道用舌头来回舔舐大人刻意分开撑开口腔的指节，却还不会吞咽，也不会像情色录像里那样主动含吮，仿佛是在品尝什么荔枝味的棒棒糖，而不是被成年人当做性容器的替代品。食指和中指被舔弄得啧啧作响，除此之外，便只能偶尔听到男孩喉间因为唾液积得太多而发出的一点细弱哼吟。

Tony恶趣味地勾起手指，钳住他红润的舌尖微微向上，半是强迫地让对方不得不将下巴抬得更高，脊背挺得更直，以保持着仰视的姿势，拇指则暧昧地轻抚因为仰头而绷紧的下巴，顺着流畅的下颌线条渐渐向下，不住摩挲脖颈上不甚突出的喉结。手指覆上去时，Tony能感受到与呻吟声一起传来的、薄薄一层皮肉下克制不住的兴奋震颤。

与Tony散发着成熟魅力的胡茬不同，男孩的汗毛稀少，下巴也光滑得不可思议，像是越过了青春期而直接被催生长大，矛盾地将稚嫩与成熟同时混合在一个美丽而富有生机的年轻躯壳里。

这样说也没什么不对，Peter被蜘蛛咬时也不过刚刚14岁，因此而被赋予的力量、肌肉和荷尔蒙也都透着些不寻常的、被人强行操纵的味道。

除却足以徒手拦阻公交车、又或是撕碎钢铁的超能力以外，一旦褪去蜘蛛侠的外衣，他仍旧是那个属于Tony的孩子。

完完全全的，从许多年前就只属于Tony Stark的小男孩。

“乖孩子。”他又一次夸奖道，一边拍了拍自己的膝盖，一边轻轻抹去了男孩因为长时间无法合上嘴巴而从唇角溢出的透明唾液。

男孩——Peter，Peter Stark——他当初用自己的姓氏为这孩子冠名时绝没有想过会有今日的情景，Peter眨眨眼，很快明白了他的命令，乖顺地直起身子，手脚并用地勾住Tony的肩颈，爬到他的怀里，笔直而线条优美的大腿向两边分开，横跨在他的膝盖上。雪白的腰胯来回摆动，欲求不满地在Tony身上蹭动。

Tony伸出手捏住他的两瓣臀肉不断揉捏，很快便感受到后穴原本闭合的肉缝在他的爱抚下迅速地蔓起湿意，将原本已经被男孩的口腔温柔滋润过的手指染得更加湿淋淋，指尖稍微蹭过时会拉起一条黏连的透明丝线。

蛛形纲动物进入发情期后，仿佛天生就是为了方便男人肏干一样。

Peter从小到大都是个很瘦弱的孩子，肩膀细窄，腰肢纤细，脱下衣服后能清晰看到皮肉下突出的肋骨，Tony曾经亲手为他洗过很多次澡，在帮他穿上睡衣后静静地唱安眠曲。也曾经不得不在他斑驳的淤伤处涂抹药水，因为高中生愚蠢的校园欺凌。现在，这孩子肌肉充沛，身高比他14岁时高了不止几英寸，身上的伤口却远比他还是个真正的孩子时更多也更严重，外星武器和枪伤都让人头疼，唯一没变的只是在Tony训斥他时闪烁的泪光和躲在他怀中撒娇的可爱模样。

不需要过多的怜惜和前戏，感受到男孩后穴自然分泌的淫液愈发泛滥，Tony很快地箍住了Peter凹陷的腰肢，将他固定成了屁股高高翘起、更方便进入的姿势。他伸出手在原本苍白的臀肉上不轻不重地拍打了几下，让它们稍稍泛起了更让人眼热的粉红，软绵绵地被男人的手包裹着揉捏成不同的形状。

Tony将男孩挺翘的臀瓣向两侧掰开，终于露出隐藏在深处已经湿得不成样子的缝隙，深红的软肉一开一合不断翕动，像是在无声地邀请男人赶快将性器狠狠捅进最深处。

没有再过多地克制自己的欲望，Tony用力地挺动下身，将已经完全勃起的性器一点点地、缓慢却坚定地插入了男孩的体内。

即使对于被改造过身体的蜘蛛来说，在无甚经验，准备又不算充分的情况下，Tony生殖器的尺寸还是太过分了。滚烫坚硬的肉棒残忍地撑开男孩窄窄的臀部，穴口的褶皱被强行抻平，艰难包裹住性器的肉穴边缘也已经到达极限似的隐隐泛白，又在多次抽插后摩擦出了鲜艳而诱人的深红，连续不断的顶弄在房间里发出了肉体碰撞的啪啪声，每一次性器深深刺入湿热的甬道，几乎都要在男孩平坦的小腹顶出形状明显的凸起。

  
和欲求不满的淫荡身体截然相反的，是男孩仍能称得上纯洁的稚嫩反应。

他似乎连变声期也一并跳过了，粗长性器强行嵌入身体时发出的尖细呻吟听起来总能让Tony想起小时候，自己带他扎针时的尖叫声，连哭泣着叫他Daddy的乞求语调都一模一样。时刻都在提醒着Tony的神经，这个被自己无情肏干的男孩与自己之间混乱的伦理关系。

“啊……啊嗯……Da-Daddy……”

“感受到了吗？嗯？感受到Daddy的大鸡巴在你身体里？My little boy？”

Tony俯身压住男孩拱起的背，凑到他耳边喘息着问，这个姿势也让他的生殖器更加深刻地埋进男孩已经被彻底填满的肉穴最深处，沉甸甸的睾丸击打在Peter不断颤抖的大腿内侧，Tony能感受到与自己紧紧贴合的身子因为过度刺激而近乎痉挛的抽搐，只因为腰胯仍被大人紧紧挟制在手里才能勉强跪稳，保持着交媾的姿势。

连续而快速的抽插频率不断加快，小男孩被狰狞的性器撞击得几乎受不住地向前跌，又很快被Tony拉回原处，让红肿的小穴继续反复吞吐着丝毫不见疲累的肉棒。

“Please——Daddy，求您了……太多了，这太多了……”随着他的动作，Peter的脖颈高高地向后扬起，一边尖叫着呻吟，一边咬着嘴唇上气不接下气地抽泣，背入式的角度让Tony看不见他的脸，却能轻易地想象出他泪珠扑簌掉落的可怜模样。

从小到大，Tony总是想方设法地为他擦眼泪，总是费尽心思地希望他能永远保持天真，永远展露笑容。当男孩第一次奶声奶气地叫自己Daddy时，Tony曾发誓愿意为了这个称呼付出一切。只除了现在——当男孩的天真和贞操是被自己亲手破坏时，他居然只想看他被自己折磨得流眼泪。

他又刻意地狠狠向前顶弄了几下，然后满足地听到了男孩变了调的、语无伦次的呜咽：“Daddy，太大了，太……啊嗯……求您……呜，Daddy！”

Peter似乎真的撑不住这样激烈的性爱，原本勉力支撑的胳膊向旁边一歪，上身便软绵绵地倒在了地上，只剩下被Tony箍在手中的腰肢和被生殖器深深钉住的小穴还被固定在原地，仿佛真的变成了专供男人发泄的工具。

Tony牵过他的手，就像最初时牵着那个带着面具的小孩子。只是Peter的手掌早已经不是自己用两根手指就能轻松圈起的幼童模样，纤长白皙的手指骨节分明，Tony一根一根地将两个人十指交错，引着Peter探向他自己的腹部。恰到好处的肌肉摸起来比幼时的皮包骨要舒适得多，超级英雄健康美好的肉体下，却被养父的肉棒顶出了色情而引人遐想的罪恶形状。

Tony攥着他的手，控制着将两个人交叠的掌心按在男孩微微凸起的小腹上：“乖孩子，给Daddy生个孩子怎么样？”

“我、我的肚子……”

Peter恍惚地呢喃道，大约是被掌下的触感和Tony这句彻底抛开了伦理的调情刺激到了，尖锐地又开始了新一轮的呻吟。平时从血肉里挖出子弹也不吭一声的小孩儿此刻却脆弱得很，不住地喊疼，下身却又矛盾地不住摇摆，主动将成年人尺寸超标的生殖器含得更深。

“呜……Daddy，饶了我吧，please——”

Tony轻轻地抚摸他软软塌下的后背，在凸起的脊椎骨上安慰地画圈。终于稍稍停下了下身的动作，却仍没有将性器抽出的意思。他亲昵地吻了吻Peter发红的后颈和耳根，温柔又不容置疑地问：“你想让我停下来吗？想让我别再干你？”

这种故意使坏的问题让男孩委屈地又发出了一声长长的呜咽。他转过头，红着眼睛望着自己的养父。Tony此时才终于看清他的模样，幼鹿一样湿漉漉的眼睛，脸颊上乱七八糟的全是泪痕，细白的皮肤被强烈的情欲与痛苦熏得通红，似乎真的已经被折磨到了极点。最终，Peter带着哭腔抽抽搭搭地乞求道：“我想看着您。”

Tony便拍拍他的屁股，顺从地将性器从男孩体内退了出来。他方才肏得太狠，两个人的身体仿佛都已经习惯了彼此负距离的结合，生殖器终于离开穴口时牵扯着内壁，向外带起了一圈软肉，闷闷发出‘啵’的一声，像是发情期的蜘蛛仍不舍得离开自己的伴侣。

在Peter腿软地跌在地上之前，Tony圈着男孩的手腕用力向上拽了一把，轻易地又将Peter面对面地搂在了怀里，也不给对方留什么调整的余地，不由分说地又抓着男孩的屁股，将他按坐在了自己尚未得到发泄的勃起上。

重力作用下，这样的姿势远比刚才还要深入得多，一旦Tony开始挺动，原本伏在Tony的肩膀上不断轻喘的Peter几乎立刻便承受不住一般尖声哭泣起来，哽咽和呻吟也全然不成调子，即使有蜘蛛DNA自动分泌的润滑淫液，男孩也还是难以立刻适应这种残酷的拉伸与抽插，随着身体的颠簸断断续续破碎地在Tony耳边乞求。

“Daddy——”

“嘘——”Tony按在了他红润的、不知何时被咬出了两排牙印的嘴唇上，“做个Daddy的乖孩子。”

Peter呜咽了一声，哆嗦着伸出手，用力攥住养父的衣领，声音像掺了糖的甜牛奶，又或是加了奶油的鸡尾酒，拉着长音的呻吟划破粘稠的空气，将男人腿间的欲望刺激得愈发兴奋起来。

Tony没有放慢速度，一边狠狠地抽插，一边去用力吮吸男孩锁骨周围薄而脆弱的肌肤，在白皙的画布上留下一串暧昧的深红吻痕和浅浅的齿痕。他锁骨的形状还是很明显，微微有些硌手。

即使经过了这么久的肏干，男孩的洞还是很紧，湿润而柔软的内壁牢牢箍着筋脉蓬勃的肉棒，仿佛Tony在玷污纯洁的伊甸园。

“告诉Daddy，你想要什么？”

Tony不是第一次问Peter这个问题了。

第一次时，稚幼懵懂的小男孩牵住了他的手，从Peter Parker变成了Peter Stark。后来，穿着睡衣的蜘蛛侠曾经垂着脑袋对他说，他想做一名像钢铁侠那样的超级英雄。

Peter的手臂挂在他的脖子上，在Tony终于将精液灌进他体内的那一刹，双眼失神地一边抽泣一边在Tony耳边喃喃回答：“我想为Daddy生个孩子。”


End file.
